You don't say!
by Milica-tanja
Summary: pieces in the lives of Shunsui, Juushirou, Retsu, Nanao and their siblings and parents. none shinigami but magical


_There was this family in the country side of England._  
_They were Japanese and many people assumed Japanese people were timid and quiet people...not showing affection openly and certainly not sexual affection... _  
_The kyouraku family...well, they were an exception to everything. _  
_Head of the family, Jirou Kyouraku, was a very colourful and exuberant. _  
_Sundays he mowed the garden in his pink with white floral shorts and danced with the machine._

_ His wife, Akemi Unohana, she was not very timid or obedient as a Japanese wife was expected to be._  
_ She had a razor sharp tongue, a good set of brains and a figure she was proudly accentuating with her clothes. _

_Then there was the eldest son Shunsui, a charming flirt, party animal and never up to any good_  
_ but then there was this overprotective side of him and his never failing grades._  
_ For short, he was a huge lady magnet. _

_The second son was the saint, that's the name he got from the neighbours. _  
_Daisuke, or Dai for short was calm, serious and had nearly elfish eyes._  
_ He was the older twin and Daichi was the younger one. _

_Daichi was the boy lolita._  
_ His innocent appearance with messy brown curls and big grey eyes and love for sweets made all hearts melt. _  
_He could not hurt a fly._

_Retsu was the youngest. A timid and polite child to the outside world but very spoiled and mischievous between the 4 walls of their home._  
_ She was the only child with straight black hair and blue eyes, taking after her mother. _

"SHUNSUI JIROU KYOURAKU! YOU ARE NOT STEPPING ONE FOOT OUT OF THE HOUSE LOOKING LIKE A HOMELESS CHERRY BLOSSOM!"  
"But mum!" He whined. "It's spring! Everyone in high school wears spring colours"  
"Your dad and I don't pay for college fashion gibberish. Did you finish your homework?"  
"Uh...sort of..."  
"What do you mean by sort of? You finished it or you didn't."  
"He finished it" a young man spoke up.  
Juushirou Ukitake was his name, son of Ryuu and Chou Ukitake who lived across the street.  
He was Shunsui's best friend and exact opposite. Juushirou was fair haired, pale complexion and green eyed.  
Very soft spoken and level headed.  
"Thank you, dear" akemi smiled gently.  
Juushirou eyed his best friend weary. "You are not walking like that with us. My sister will have your head..."  
"But..." Shunsui pouted.  
"Change NOW" akemi pulled him by his ear to his room.  
"Itaiii!" he wailed.  
Dai came to look what all commotion was and shook his head.  
"mum, can you get dad up? I'll deal with nii-sama"  
"Thank you, sweetie" Akemi kissed his cheek.  
Once Akemi was gone, Dai eyed his brother's attire.  
A wrinkled green with pink cherry blossoms floral shirt and ripped jeans hanging low on his hips.  
The jeans even had mud spots here and there and the ends were frayed and muddy.  
Dai pinched his nose. "you were this jeans to clean the stables and now to school?"  
Shunsui shrugged. "I forgot to wash my school jeans"  
"well you are lucky we wear the same jeans size and I have a shirt that is too big for me"  
"but...your clothes are not colourful"  
"it's either that or mum's wrath"  
Shunsui swallowed. "fine...thanks brother"  
Dai nodded and shoved him to the bathroom to change.

Akemi nodded satisfied at her sons' appearances.  
"finally ALL THREE of my boys look like normal civilized people"  
Dai smiled and kissed her cheek. "We won't tell a soul about who we really are. We will be completely ordinary"  
"Unless our brother decides to make a dramatic entrance" Daichi mumbled.  
"I want to go to the same school as Janey" Shunsui whined.  
"my sister is not interested in any boys" Juushirou told him plainly. "She is fine at the girls academy"  
Akemi sighed and shooed them off.  
"Now princess" she spoke to herself and opened Retsu's room.  
The kyouraku princess was dressing while dancing and singing.  
**"Let it go, let it go!**  
**Can't hold it back any more.**  
**Let it go, let it go!**  
**Turn away and slam the door.**  
**I don't care what they're going to say.**  
**Let the storm rage on.**  
**The cold never bothered me anyway."**

"Retsu, once you're done with your concert, breakfast is in the microwave. I am going to get your dad up"  
She nodded and waved her mother goodbye before continuing. 

**"It's funny how some distance,**  
**makes everything seem small.**

**And the fears that once controlled me, can't get to me at all**  
**It's time to see what I can do,**  
**to test the limits and break through.**  
**No right, no wrong, no rules for me.**  
**I'm free!**

**Let it go, let it go.**  
**I am one with the wind and sky.**  
**Let it go, let it go.**  
**You'll never see me cry.**  
**Here I'll stand, and here I'll stay.**  
**Let the storm rage on."**


End file.
